User talk:Kingsanity
Help Please post any difficulty you are having with the wiki here. I will try to help as much as I can with any issues; just be sure to check this talk page once you've posted to make sure I have responded and you haven't replied! *Please post here with your signature (Just add --~~~~ at the end of your post) so I know who to contact Conversations Issi *You seem to know what your doing, have you run or used a wiki before? --Issi 17:28, 26 April 2009 (UTC) *''I've never run a wiki personally, but my friend has and I was pretty much equal in helping with the site except for admin privileges - although it's very hard to deduce things from videos without having actually playing the game myself! --Kingsanity 17:42, 26 April 2009 (UTC)'' *Woah you have done a lot of stuff. I haven't been on in a few days and i come back to this! How would you like sysop rights? --Issi *''Haha, thank you - trying to get it ready for the Fan Site competition - I'm assuming you have entered and what not? Also, someone has set up a Wikia page for GA - thought it was a bit pointless and started arguing in the forums haha xD! Sysop would be lovely, however I'm not too sure on some of the Admin-specific features - mainly because I haven't been an Admin xD! But thank you very much! --Kingsanity 16:27, 30 April 2009 (UTC)'' *Yeah i have entered the competition, i'll be sure to give you a beta key or 2. --Issi 17:13, 30 April 2009 (UTC) *added your sysop rights :D --Issi 17:16, 30 April 2009 (UTC) *''Yay thank you very much :D! For both of the above comments :D! --Kingsanity 17:21, 30 April 2009 (UTC)'' *Like the class bit on the main page. Keep up the good work :D --Issi 11:51, 1 May 2009 (UTC) *''Thanks :)! Although please see your talk page because there's a bug in it :( --Kingsanity 11:55, 1 May 2009 (UTC)'' * Given you bureaucrat rights in case you want to enlist help while im away. --Issi 20:01, 21 May 2009 (UTC) PeeboJam *Hi King, thanks for the suggestion. I'm new to wiki, could you make the change so I can see how its done? Peebojam *''See your talk page - issue resolved :) --Kingsanity 18:51, 3 May 2009 (UTC);'' *Me again King, wondering how to display an image. I read that you can only use uploaded images and it seems the only way to upload is if you have a certain level of access. Is there a way to embed an image from a URL?--Peebojam 21:36, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *Thanks again King. --Peebojam 19:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC) *Perfect! I was trying to make it more readable and that really helps. Oh I had another suggestion for the site. A build section. I used to help with the Global Wars Wiki page and one of the most heavily used sections was there PVP, PVE character builds section. I can see the same sort of thing being a great resource here.--Peebojam 19:19, 4 May 2009 (UTC) *Guildwars was an mmo and the site helped people discuss and promote character builds (skills used/equipment used/etc.) to help with particular parts of the game. Check it out here *NoxXious are having a tf2 event on Friday the 15th. Come join us and shoot at a few Hi-Rez devs! You can find more information hereor here. Eatlead *Hey king, are there any sites you would suggest where I can read up on the different functions that I can use for editing this wiki? *''Heya Eatlead, it's nice to see a new face around here! Please check out the for more information on editing - I will be uploading basic editing articles soon, but for the moment the wikipedia links on the right will have to do! Also, as a side note, please put --~~~~ at the end of your posts on talk areas, because then I know who added the information and when :) --Kingsanity 15:45, 9 May 2009 (UTC)'' *Ok will do, thanks for the response. What I really want to do is get moe information on this wiki, it seems to be really lacking information. What I've been trying to do is watch dev post and use them as my resource so we can get more info to the people--Eatlead 22:22, 9 May 2009 (UTC) *''Yeah it's very difficult to put information on a wiki when not much information exists! However, we are promised a PR push by Hi-Rez sometime soon, so expect to see a lot of content appearing as soon as that happens! I still have a bit of information to add, but sometimes it's not worth creating an individual article for such a small game mechanic - usually better to wait until the "larger" picture emerges, and add a mini-section to that. Anywho, It's great to see enthusiasm! --Kingsanity 09:47, 10 May 2009 (UTC)'' LordFraggington Hey Kingsanity! I totally dig what you are doing here with the site, and really want to help with the whole development and cultivation thereof. I want to learn how to help make this better and start tweaking these links and the interface for say, the main page and such to help with the user experience on top of helping add relevant content (as of writing, I only have started to mess around with some additions/revisions where I wasn't logged in, but I see a lot ways I could help if given the chance). Please let me know what I can do to help out, and whether or not we can open up stuff like the main page for layout tweaking. I just look at the stuff like the nav tabs and go "I want to see if I can help improve it." I don't want to sound like a pain or a troll though, so if you want, after this I'll shut up :). Thanks for your time! -LordFraggington